Three-dimensional models can be generated from data acquired by a range sensor, such as a laser range sensor. For instance, a three-dimensional model of a streetscape can be generated from data points representative of distances to a surface taken from a range sensor from a perspective at or near the ground level. The data points associated with a surface can be used to construct a polygon mesh (e.g. a triangle mesh) modeling the surface. Three-dimensional models can also be generated using images captured by a camera. For instance, aerial images captured, for instance from an aircraft, can be used to construct three-dimensional models of a geographic area using stereo matching techniques.
To provide a more accurate and/or complete model of a geographic area, such as a streetscape, it can be desirable to merge a three-dimensional model generated from data acquired by a range sensor (i.e. a range sensor-based model) and a three-dimensional model reconstructed from camera imagery, such as aerial imagery, (i.e. a camera-based model). This can improve the resolution of the three-dimensional model of the geographic area and can fill in the missing data of either the range sensor-based model or the camera-based model.
Merging a range sensor-based model and a camera-based model can present difficulties. For instance, inconsistencies between the range sensor-based model and the camera-based model may need to be reconciled. In addition, resolution disparity typically exists between a range sensor-based model and a camera-based model. Moreover, the bias of the merged three-dimensional model to the range sensor-based model or to the camera-based model may need to be controlled.